


Сила взгляда

by jsMirage



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Passion, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: — Чувак, ты серьезно? — Стайлзу казалось, что от удивления его лицо растянулось, как у того инопланетянина в первой части «Людей в черном».— Более чем, — Дэнни улыбнулся, пуская в ход все свое очарование. — Что скажешь?— Одно слово, всего одно, — Стайлз драматически выставил перед собой руку с оттопыренным указательным пальцем. — Эллисон.— У них давно все закончилось. Она же встречается с Айзеком, — пожал плечами Дэнни, будто для него Эллисон не являлась убедительным доводом.— Не хочу разбивать твое любящее сердце на миллион осколков, но скажу прямо: Скотти на сто процентов гетеросексуален. Поверь, мы дружим с детского сада, я знаю его, как свои пять пальцев. Ему всегда нравились только девочки.





	Сила взгляда

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ* 

— Чувак, ты серьезно? — Стайлзу казалось, что от удивления его лицо растянулось, как у того инопланетянина в первой части «Людей в черном». 

— Более чем, — Дэнни улыбнулся, пуская в ход все свое очарование. — Что скажешь? 

— Одно слово, всего одно, — Стайлз драматически выставил перед собой руку с оттопыренным указательным пальцем. — Эллисон. 

— У них давно все закончилось. Она же встречается с Айзеком, — пожал плечами Дэнни, будто для него Эллисон не являлась убедительным доводом. 

— Не хочу разбивать твое любящее сердце на миллион осколков, но скажу прямо: Скотти на сто процентов гетеросексуален. Поверь, мы дружим с детского сада, я знаю его, как свои пять пальцев. Ему всегда нравились только девочки. 

— Но это не значит, что ему не может понравится парень, — подытожил Дэнни. 

Стайлз застонал от непробиваемости Махилани, после чего натужно провел ладонью по лицу и проговорил едва ли не скороговоркой: 

— Допустим, я уговорю его пойти с тобой на свидание, хотя мне для этого потребуется сделать Скотту лоботомию или организовать инопланетное похищение с промывкой мозгов. С чего ты так уверен, что одно-единственное свидание все решит? 

Дэнни улыбнулся, демонстрируя очаровательные ямочки на щеках. 

— Стайлз, ты славный парень, и умный в некоторых вещах, но при этом ты идиот. 

— Не лучший способ уговорить кого-то помочь тебе. Серьезно, не круто, чувак. 

— Я к тому, что ты просто не видишь, каким взглядом Скотт смотрит на меня в раздевалке. 

— Ты не прикалываешься? Всего лишь взгляд? Это то, на чем базируются все твои аргументы? 

— Если бы ты не был таким идиотом, Стайлз, то смог бы заметить кто именно таращится в раздевалке на тебя. 

Стайлз расправил плечи и горделиво приосанился, широко улыбаясь. 

— На меня кто-то смотрит? — спросил он. 

— Верно. И я приведу этого кого-то на наше двойное свидание. Будет тебе дополнительным стимулом уговорить Скотта. 

Стилински покачал головой, будто сокрушался о чем-то, после чего пояснил: 

— Спасибо, Дэнни, но это вовсе не обязательно. Я бы и так помог тебе в меру своих сил. К тому же… ну… мне вроде кое-кто нравится, так что не думаю… 

— Хей, Стайлз! Просто доверься мне, хорошо? Уверяю, тот кого я приведу — очень тебе понравится. 

Он даже игриво подмигнул, вызывая у Стилински улыбку. В конце концов, от одного свидания ведь не убудет, верно? Вдруг оно поможет развеяться. 

— Идет, — согласился Стайлз. 

Оставалась лишь сущая безделица — уломать Скотти. 

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ* 

— Блядь, нет! — воскликнул МакКолл, едва увидев сияющую неоновую вывеску гей-клуба. Он даже встал, как вкопанный, отрицательно качая головой. — Тебе меня не уговорить! Я кремень! Я скала. 

— Но ты обещал! — обреченно запрокинув голову, простонал Стайлз. — Мы уже обо всем договорились, приехали. Я даже использовал духи отца! Или туалетную воду, — он поднял левую руку и приблизил свой курносый нос на максимально близкое к подмышке, чтобы сделать пару быстрых и резких вдохов. — Никогда не понимал, чем духи от туалетной воды отличаются. 

— Нет, Стайлз! Одно дело если бы мы пошли в какой-нибудь игровой клуб, боулинг, в бургерную даже, но не гей-клуб! Серьезно, бро! И это ради свидания с кем-то, чье имя ты не называешь. 

— Скотти, выдыхай, в посещении гей-клуба нет ничего страшного. Тем более ты должен мне за то двойное свидание с Эллисон и ее рыжей подружкой. 

Стайлз поморщился, вспоминая, как Лидия Мартин зажала его в углу и пыталась залезть в гомосексуальные штаны Стилински. 

— Никогда не понимал, почему девчонки так на тебя ведутся, — сокрушенно выдохнул Скотт. 

— Потому что мне они на 200 процентов не интересны. Запретный плод и все такое. 

— Следуя твоей логике, в этом клубе я буду пользоваться особенным спросом, так что я туда не пойду. 

— Блин, чувак, я уже мерзнуть начинаю! Если цитировать персонажа моего любимого сериала, то моими сосками скоро можно будет стекла резать. Пойдем уже. 

— Стилински, ты всегда такой прямолинейный? — послышался за спиной Стайлза голос, заставивший его застыть каменным изваянием. Потому что это, черт бы его побрал, был тот самый голос. Голос парня, по которому бедолага Стайлз сохнет уже пару лет. 

— Мог бы сразу сказать, ради кого так напрягаешься, — прошептал Скотт, заметив за спиной друга Дэнни Махилани и Дерека Хейла, в которого Стилински влюбился по самые помидоры и страдает от своих безответных чувств. 

— Привет, парни, ну что, идем? — улыбнулся Дэнни. 

— У…угу, — промычал Скотт, краснея как маков цвет. 

Они двинулись к клубу, где Дэнни с ходу взял МакКолла в оборот, утащив его танцевать. Будь на то воля Скотта, он бы отказался, слившись с обивкой бордового диванчика, на котором сидел. Но быть третьим лишним и вставать между Стайлзом и парнем его мечты не хотелось, потому он покорно потащился танцевать, представляя себя овечкой, которую ведут на заклание. 

Стайлз же нервно и шумно потягивал колу через соломинку, во все глаза таращась на Дерека. Временами казалось, что моргни он, и Хейл исчезнет. Впрочем, Стайлз себя уже ущипнул, и видение не испарилось, что значило — он не спит. 

— Долго будешь пялиться на меня? — спросил Дерек, делая глоток пива из недавно открытой бутылки, над которой до сих пор вился дымок. 

— Ты против? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Стайлз и как-то нервно улыбнулся. — Если тебя это бесит, то я отвернусь, без проблем, чувак! Просто не каждый день божество спускается с небес. 

— С каких еще небес, Стилински? — скептически прищурившись, спросил Дерек. 

— Ну, ты ведь знаменитость. Звезда спорта, лучший ученик, рассекаешь на Камаро, ты первый парень во всей школе. 

— Мы играем в одной команде и вместе тренируемся, Стилински. Твой отец шериф, которого каждая собака в городе знает, как и его неугомонного сынка. Тебе ли что-то вякать про знаменитостей? 

Стайлз небрежно отмахнулся, будто Дерек не понимает всей тонкости его аллегории. 

— Я имею ввиду популярность иного толка. Ты же мечта всех, а я… — в этот момент непредсказуемый мозг Стайлза осенила гениальная догадка. Он уставился на Дерека и продолжил, торопливо облизнув губы, — а я всего лишь переодеваюсь с тобой в одной раздевалке, где ты постоянно на меня таращишься. 

Невозмутимый и вечно хмурый Дерек, Дерек Хейл, который божество и тому подобные регалии, он смутился и отвел взгляд на танцпол, будто заинтересовавшись отплясывающими, что вселило в Стайлза небывалую уверенность в себе. Он самодовольно ухмыльнулся, осмотрев территорию клуба, после чего сцепил руки в замок, удобно устроив их на столе и подался вперед, взглянув из-под ресниц, как учила его Эллисон, иными словами кокетливо. 

— Хей, здоровяк, и давно ты запал на меня? 

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — практически прорычал Дерек, яростно сверкая глазами. Но теперь-то Стайлз понимал что к чему. 

— Ой, да брось! Тут только ты и я. У нас свидание, мы оба понимаем, что испытываем взаимную симпатию. К чему увиливать? 

Дерек посмотрел на него так, будто проверял на прочность, после чего сказал: 

— Может, ты еще предложишь трахнуться в кабинке туалета? Чтобы закрепить статус наших новых отношений. 

Стайлз буквально просиял, будто он был ограненным алмазом, который вынесли на свет божий. 

— А у нас теперь отношения? 

Дерек вновь не удержал маску непоколебимой холодности, выдав свое смущение. 

— А ты хотел бы? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Хейл, затаив дыхание в ожидании вердикта. 

Стайлз кивнул головой в сторону туалета. 

— Идем. 

— Куда? — не понял Дерек. 

— Скреплять наши с тобой отношения страстными обжиманиями в кабинке туалета. Только не рассчитывай, что я соглашусь лишиться девственности в сортире задрипанного гей-клуба. 

— Тогда на что мне рассчитывать? — улыбнулся Дерек, поднимаясь из-за столика и одергивая футболку, чтобы скрыть образовавшийся стояк. 

— Думаю, мы выясним это уже на месте, — улыбнулся Стайлз, протягивая Дереку руку. 

Когда они дошли до туалета, то целовались так, будто их лица вросли друг в друга и никогда больше не смогут разлепиться. Обнимая друг друга, они вошли в кабинку, где столкнулись с кем-то. 

— Вот черт! — вспыхнул Стайлз, отскакивая от Дерека. — Извините, пожалуйста! Мы… нихрена ж себе! 

Из кабинки, в которую они наглым образом ввалились, на них смотрел улыбающийся Дэнни и готовый провалиться в министерство магии через унитаз, около которого он стоял, Скотт. 

— Поищите свободную, — посоветовал Махилани. — Рад, что вы, наконец, договорились. 

Стайлз рассеянно покивал, осматривая пространство туалета, в котором было несколько человек, парочка свободных кабинок и целая какофония неприличных звуков, и судя по некоторым, не все разделяли позицию Стилински о том, что заниматься сексом в гей-клубе плохая идея. 

— Я тоже рад… за вас… — бормотал он, — и что… Скотти вышел из шкафа… и вы…. Вы серьезно? 

— Просто свали! — огрызнулся покрасневший Скотт, захлопывая дверцу перед носом у друга. 

— Могу предложить тебе альтернативу — номер в мотеле, — произнес Дерек. 

— Хочешь мне засадить на первом же свидании, — деланно возмутился Стайлз, особо не возражавший против такого положения дел. В конце концов он уже пару лет дрочил на Дерека. 

— Мы можем поискать номер с приставкой и хорошим ТВ, — предложил он. 

— Мы вообще-то вас слышим, — прокричал Скотт из-за закрытой двери. И судя по доносившейся оттуда возне, Дэнни их присутствие ни капли не смущало. 

— Пофигу куда, лишь бы с тобой вдвоем. Наедине, — подытожил Стайлз. 

Дерек шаловливо ему улыбнулся и, обняв за талию, повел прочь. 

Покидая клуб, Стайлз думал о том, насколько же он недооценивал силу простого взгляда.


End file.
